Slowdown
by Silence856
Summary: SD Gundam. This is just an interesting little story about Captain
1. Little Nana

Disclaimer: I do not own SD Gundam. The characters, toys, and show belong to Bandai and Cartoon Network.

Author's Notes: Here's my fanfiction about Captain. Sorry it so long Charon. I'll tell you why later. Also, this story will be done in first person perspective but I will not tell you who is talking. So enjoy the story and review.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"(Yawn), sounds like Nana's awake."

"Yep."

"I'd better g-"

"Nah I'll take care of it dear."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... don't worry about Keiko." Well, I better go get Nana. Before I left though, I gave my wife a good night kiss. Hey, I gotta show her that I love her-

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Damn! What lungs! Oh well, at least I know she's healthy in that respect. Huh? What's that sound? Footsteps?

"Keiko don't worry I said I'll-"

"Dad?"

Oh, it's Shute...my son, always trying to help. He's such a good boy.

"Go to sleep kiddo. I'll take care of Nana tonight"

"Oh, okay. Goo'night." And with that, Shute walked, somewhat groggily, back to bed. Yep, it's just Nana and me now. Well, I better go out to the balcony, again.

"It's so nice here; isn't it Nana?" Yeah, it is. I've always liked nighttime; it's cooler and the scenery, like the forest behind our house, looks so much better at night. However, this isn't the whole reason behind me going to balcony. You see, the door leading to the patio is soundproof...

"Guess what Nana, it's story time!"

"Dadda!"

Aww...how cute. I start pacing back and forth, gently rocking Nana...hm, the floor is wet. Did it rain last night? Glad I wore my slippers. I wonder what time it is? Too bad there's no clock around here. Oh well, doesn't matter-hmm? I must have been tired tonight; I had a watch on me and didn't realize 'till now! 12:05? Hey, that's the same as last time. Nana, I think you like my stories. That's good; I someone to talk to or I would probably go crazy. Anyway...

"Hey Nana, did you ever learn something about someone that you really didn't want to? It rather uncomfortable isn't it? The thought you carry; it just stays there..." at this point I stop, think about what I just said, and look at Nana. Hm... seconds later, I continue.

"I thought I knew everything about Captain. I mean; he seems like a pretty simple mecha. But, after watching him and Shute; I am beginning... to doubt that. As Chief Haro, I have to be thorough with every problem with SDG, especially since all of our technicians and engineers, including Kao Lyn, are working on the Gundamusai. So I made our entire Gundam team take a physical. But I noticed a problem. Captain's exams came back today and I still remember the briefing we had earlier in my office...

'Captain, your results came back today-' I had whistled him in a few minutes after I saw his results. My office wouldn't really impress you Nana, it basically looks like a waiting room for a hospital: except smaller with five chairs and my desk. No pictures or other personal stuff. After all, I don't wear that mask because it's cute-but, I'll tell you a secret Nana...I have drawer that contains a locked blue box with many, many photos of you, Shute, and Keiko. Anyway, I've only had this job since Captain was a young teenager...I'm too tired to remember how old he is now but, in all that time, He would always sit in the middle. Not the first, second, forth, or the fifth...but the third chair. The Chief before me said the same thing...hm, different. He looked so happy and cheerful; like this was the happiest day to him. I...sure rained on his parade. Because after saw his results; I-uh...I was surprised! I think he was with Shute, probably showing him around...cute. Anyway-

'Yes Sir, Chief.'

'And, I have noticed something,'

'Sir?'

'Your results were much, much lower than your pervious exams. In fact, they are lower than all of the other Gundams' scores. Your results are lowest of all the Gundams of the Gundam Force. What is the meaning of this?! You are usu-**_Tch_**, **_were_** usually better than this!'

'...I-I don't know, sir.'

'Captain...It seems to me, well... you are becoming complacent.'

'But sir I hav-'

'Silence!' I hate to raise my voice but Captain knows better than to interrupt me! Anyway, after I silenced him; I continued. 'Captain, do you know what will happen because of your complacency?! **Shute**. **Will**. **Get**. **Hurt**! Or worse, d-' I stopped myself there because, I just couldn't think about... **_that, _**happening to Shute. Not now; not ever. And you shouldn't hear about it Nana. Anyway, Captain said something like-

'No Sir! I **will** protect Shute with my life! I promise you that!!' Now that I think about it Nana, I really must've upset him. Because, when I looked in his eyes, he-I just never saw that look before. But, the key word is now because earlier I was too busy angry with Captain for yelling, not talking, back to me. Underneath this rather, calm-looking father figure; I'm very reactive after all. Also, yelling, not talking, back is something a lower ranking officer shouldn't do.

'Well, how can expect that when you almost fail your physicals! In fact, in your speed exam, your score is so much lower than your original scores it is ridiculous! It only takes one time, Captain. **_One_**. Maybe, I should tell Shute to stay away. After all, I seems you-'

'What?! **_No!!!_** Please sir, it is not my fault! I activate every day at 5:30am like I am supposed to and, while my scores now are not superior to my original exam, Sir I will get better...please, don't tell Shute to stay away.' More shouting. Why is he so upset?

'Quiet, if you really care for the boy, yo-'"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Shh. Shh. Hush now, please?" I said while gently rocking her back and forth. Did that help?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

No.

"What wrong baby? Shh, shh, shh. Was I too mean to Captain? Is that it?" **_Please_**, let that be it! She stopped...yeah that was it. _It's always it. _"I get nicer to Captain, Nana, I promise. After that, I calmed down and realized Captain voice was a bit deeper and little sluggish. He probably used a lot of his memory and probably was experiencing a bit of slowdown. Same thing happened to Guneagle. So I scheduled an appointment later today at 3:30 in the afternoon, with one of our technicians to give him a full system check and sent him on his way.

Maybe...I am too hard on Captain, Nana. He did look nervous when he left. But I have to be. Shute may be the only one who can bring the Soul Drive to life but he's my son. Any caring parent would be that way." No... Any caring parent would not their child do this in the first place.

"What have I gotten Shute into, Nana?" I stop pacing back and forth to look at Nana. She's asleep. As I walk back to my house from the damp patio, I realize why Captain was so upset. In my zeal of telling my story I realize I had said 'Maybe, I should tell Shute to stay away'. What I had meant to say was 'Maybe, I should tell Shute to stay away for a while.' Captain probably thought I was taking Shute forever. That's why he's so upset. _Oh, smooth move Mark._

Also I've realized something else...my keys are inside and the door is locked.

Damn.

To be continued.


	2. Zako

Author's notes: I'm finally updating this story after what…3 months? Oh well. Disclaimer: I do not own the show SD Gundam Force. Nah… that honor belongs to Sunrise and Bandai.

--

Slow down

Chapter two:

Zako

"Zzz …zako…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Zako. …Zakooo.ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZako!"

"Zakoo, Zako Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zako…zzzzzz…. Zako!!" 

Huh?

"Zzz …zako zako"

Err…Whaaaa?

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zako Zako zako zako zako. "

Oh no… not this again.

"Zako zako Zzzzzzz…."

"Zako, zako zako zako zako zako zako; zako zako zako… zako zako zako zako Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Zako zako zak Zzzz"

"Zako zako"

" Zako zako Zzzzzzz….. zako zako"

" ZZako zako Zzzzzzzzz…"  
" Zako zako zako"

" Zako!"

SHUT! UP!

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ahhhhhhhh….

"Zako zako Zzzzzzz…."

Damn, how's a gundam 'posed to get his beauty sleep with all these little creeps going 'zako zako' all night, huh? It's bad enough that there were too many of those things for the prison cells but really, puttin' them near my room?! God, I hate this. And you know what, I can still hear Chief Haro earlier this day:

"Due the limited amount of space and the seemingly unlimited amount of zakos, I have arranged most them to put the holding cells. Since we have two hundred and three prisoners of war in our custody, and since our prisons can hold only a hundred prisoners… I have arranged for the Gundamusai to be made into a makeshift pris---"

--That Gundamusai, I swear that thing's been trouble ever since we started working on it. Any way, back to Haro:

"Yet, due to our staff working on the Gundamusai (which is a lot) it can only hold a hundred captives also. So these three little riff raffs will be your responsibility."

---Damn, at least I have a reason when I insult them. Hmmm… is it me or was Chief Haro in a foul mood yesterday. Anyway…

"But sir..."

"Guneagle, be glad that you do not have to watch over the three generals, with being said, I bid you good day."

"But sir…"

"**Good. Day."**

I think one of the zakos said it best:

"Jerk. Zako zako."

Yep that's how I felt about Haro that day. I wasn't even going to ask him about that; all I wanted to know was what time it was. You see during that huge fight with the commander and his minions my eternal clock got damaged. I had to go for weeks asking what time it was because all the base's technicians were working on the Gundamusai but it's fixed now so let's see… 12:30am?! Well it seems they've stopped…. Good, now I can sleep. Guneagle commence shut down in: Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

"Zako!"

Damn it, I'm sleeping on one the launch pads. So while using my wings as a carrying case, I grab my pillow, a blanket and a picture of Julie I ha—err, I mean I stol—no, what's a better word for hacked off the S.D.G.F database? Ah forget it; I'm tired and I can't think straight. Sneaking out was pretty easy, I've done this for the past two days and it's a great place to sleep. When it not raining that is. You see, all I have to do is stroll down the long hallway to the launch deck because they don't monitor us when we're off duty. As I go I see the three snoring zakos in the tiny cage I had someone built for them and… they barely fit. Good…that's what they get for zakoing up my evening.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…zako."

"Shuddap."

So I'm walking out to the deck and I'm just about to go outside when I notice two gundams had gotten there before me. The first gundam, a gundiver, was crouching on the deck of the base spying on the second gundam standing on the second launcher, which was gonna be my bed for tonight. And it was Captain! What was he doing out so late? So I drop all the stuff I was carrying and carefully I sneak up to the gundiver and say:

"Dude, what's Capt—"

"Shhhhh! Sir!"

"Hey now I---"

"Quiet or he'll hear us!" The gundiver who I will now only identify as #4 (because "I'm tired) whispered before continuing, "He's been like this all night. That meeting with Haro must ave turned really so--"

"Okay two things; first off #4, what meeting and secondly didn't your momma, Kao Lyn, teach you not to spy on people?"

"I was not spying—"

"Yes you were."

"Well actually no I was not but anyway, remember when you accidentally got blasted across the city," he said while grabbing my arm and making me crouch too.

"Yeah…" Yes I most certainly do. As I looked at Captain I noticed that he was smart enough to stand at the very end of the launch pad. Last night I got lazy and laid down in the middle. Well, next ting I know FWOOSH!!! I 'm going at least tree hundred miles per hour! "I bet those damn Zakos were behind it"

"Any way while you were gone Haro blasted Captain out for making low scores on his exams"

"Definitely spying on people. You got a problem you know don't ya?"

"I was not spying! I was doing then what I was doing now; getting coffee."

"At 12:42 in the morning?! Right…."

"Grr.."

"Alright, I'll be nice"

"As I was saying Chief Haro scheduled him for a full system check."

"Aw dude, harsh!" I remember getting one of those. I had stored thousands of my favorite MP3 's in my hard drive and I guess that's what was slowing me down because after they finished they were gone. Thousands of songs erased just like that. I mean at least downloaded them to CDs. Sheesh. "I wonder what's slowing Captain down?"

"Who.. Is.. Out.. There?! Reveal.. Yourselves!"

"Uh oh, I think he heard us. Come on #4 may be we can help hi---." Man his slow down is pretty bad. Heh, We go through that entire conversation and he hears me at the end. Wonderful.

"--No way! I not going out there! You see I, um… have a stuttering problem when it comes to authority."

"Nonsense" I say as I reached for his arm. To my surprise he suddenly moved out of the way. He is a wily one; that # 4! "I never see you stutter around me Captain or Haro."

"That's because I have my six other brothers to back me up and you said I was a spy. But here I am, alone. I'll be a stuttering wreck before the Captain."

"Reveal.. Yourselves.. Now."

"Now, Now, #4 he knows there's two of us and he isn't that bad a guy, so…" I started as I grab #4 by the waist, "let's" I hoist him over my shoulder, and "Go!" carry him over my back again using my wings as a carrying support. And as I carry an insanely shy, spy gundam, I can't help but feel that this isn't gonna be a normal day.

To be continued.


End file.
